Squad 7
by Angels-kittens
Summary: a story me and my friend kittensAngel cooked up.it was my idea but she put in all the action and stuff. heres your props girl!


_**The Fallen Princess**_

"I have to watch my step. That jerk Sasuke might spring a trap on me,again" thought Naruto.

"Come on knucklehead! Lets go," screamed Sakura.It seemed as though she were getting impatient.

Suddenly, out of nowhere come about one hundred kuni knifes!

"Duck!" screamed Naruto as he jumped at Sakura.

Somewhere, between the jump and the fall, Naruto had ended up kissing Sakura.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Naruto apologised.But the more he said sorry, the more he fell into Sakura's shimmering eyes before his voice faded.

"Just see to it that it doesn't happen again." Sakura said calmly as she blushed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Naruto started getting the feeling that Sakura either liked it or was too embarrassed to yell.

"As long as I'm not hurt, i feel safe around Sakura.I feel the bravery inside me raise off the chart. I feel like i can protect her from anything" Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"What!?" screamed Naruto before following the direction that was being pointed out by Sakura's trembling hand.

"Sasuke!" she finally cried out.

"Is he...alive?" she asked with a trembling voice that matched the way her body was moving.

"Let's go find out." Naruto growled.

He didn't mind the fact that Sakura was worried about Sasuke, it was just that he didn't like to see his loved one cry so harshly.

"Who ever did this will regret it!" Naruto thought as the rushed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was tied to a very thick tree trunk and had blood all over. He was wearing an expressionless face. It was as if he had faced Death himself!

Sakura sank to her knees. She slowly bent her head and raised her arms. She placed her hands over her face as if pretending she was dreaming before she started crying.

Naruto rushed over to help her get over it and that's when it happened.

"Naruto...Sakura...get away...from this...area" Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"But why Sasuke?" asked Sakura. She looked at him in a serious way, but she still had a trail of tears falling from her face.

"They...torture their...victims...until they...spill what...information they...want to...know."stammered Sasuke.

"Who are these people?!" demanded Naruto.

"Naruto, please don't yell! They might come back!" Sakura whispered frightfully.

Suddenly Sakura screamed, right before she disappeared.

"No.Noooooooooooooo!" Naruto screamed into the sky as he teared up.

"We have...to find...Sakura before... it's too...late..." Sasuke said before he fell over the blood-stained rope.

Naruto walked over to the tree that Sasuke was tied to and took out a kuni knife. He held it between the tree and the rope and shouted "We will, even if it kills us!".

Sakura looked around. Where was she? How did she get here? Where was Sasuke and Naruto?

"Get right at home." said a familiar voice. It sounded exactly like Kisame's voice!

"Surprised?" Kisame asked Sakura through iron bars.

"Not at the least!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the filthy scum.

She knew what kind of torture was coming her way if she didn't speak what was wanted to be said. She was there when he and Itachi used a special technique against Sasuke. It had wrapped a fearful "cocoon" around Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't come out of that "cocoon" until three days had passed! And after three months of research she still couldn't identify what the technique was,did, or find the cure to it! She was messing with bad chakura.

"So, he got you too huh?" asked Ino.

There were four cages. One held Sakura, one held Ino, one held Tenten, and the last one held Hinata.

"What do you want with us!" cried Sakura.

"Itachi! You want me to tell them?" asked Kisame.

"If you wish." said a tall, gruesome looking man as he stepped into the room."If you wish.".

"I know exactly where she is and who did this." said Sasuke.

He and Naruto had just left the hokage's room. They visited Tsunade so that Sasuke could be healed. They had also thanked Tsunade before they left. Now, however, they were going where Sasuke thought that they might be.

Sasuke was still too weak to continue so Naruto had to give him a piggy back ride. Or in this case, a nine tailed fox ride!

Finally, Naruto and Sasuke came to an abandoned underground train station. They listened very quietly.

"I will not be a part of this! I know that Sasuke will come for us with Naruto as his equal!" shouted what seemed to be a girl with attitude.

They ran down the stairs with fright that it might be Sakura yelling at Kisame and Itachi.

By the time they got down the stairs, it was already too late. Sakura was throwing up blood like there was no tomorrow!

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

They rushed over to her in time to hear her say the few last words before she passed out "I'm okay Naruto, Sasuke.".

"What did you do to her!?" yelled Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

"Oh, I just made her lose half the blood in her body and had my sword ate almost all of her chakura." explained Kisame.

"You fool. You don't mess with some one's lover." Naruto grinned before losing control.

Naruto summoned one thousand clones, then had the clones do the forth hokage's special jutsue.

In a few seconds, Kisame was on the ground moaning in pain and agony.

"What's going on in here?" asked Itachi as he walked through a doorway.

"You're stupid friend Kisame almost killed Sakura!" shouted Naruto.

"Tsk,tsk. Why blame Kisame and why name call?" asked Itachi.

"Shut up!" shouted Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you again too,little brother." Itachi said as if he really cared.

"I said Shut Up!" Sasuke screamed at his clan-killing brother.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What will I ever do with you?" Itachi said as he smiled evily...

**Tell me if you like it:)**

**I'll have the next chapter out in a month or two!**

**(Depending on when I get back from Japan)**


End file.
